herofandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyries
Valkyries are female warriors who died in battle or minor deities or female angels that serve ththe Norse gods in Valhalla their jobs are to bring those who die honorably in battle to the halls of the gods. There two groups of Valkyries and they serve two gods Odin and Freya the Valkyries who serve the goddess of beauty take the half of the dead honorable warriors to her beautiful field while the Valkyries who serve Odin take the next half of the honorable died warriors to Valhalla for celebration. Valkyries appear in different forms they sometimes appear to fallen heroes as their lovers they also appear as daughters of royalty they even appear in the form of swans. Mythology The Valkyries are lovely furious honorable warriors who help the dead find their place in the afterlife they enjoy fighting in wars and death but they aren't cruel to the dead they help them. The Valkyries fly around in the sky with chariots pulled by winged horses or sometimes riding on the backs of the horses with out a chariot. Valkyries who follow Freya give the dead heroes a peaceful death and bring the dead to their goddess. Valkyries who follow Odin take the dead heroes to Valhalla for endless feasts or at least that is what they are told they do get to feast and celebrate but the real reason why they go to Valhalla is to Odin and the gods prepare for Ragnarok. Freya's Valkyries however they bring the first of the dead to realm not to prepare for a future battle but to relax and be at peace. In the final battle of the gods Odin leads his Valkyrie and his half of dead into the battle while Freya her Valkyries and her half of the dead stay out of the war at the end the only Valkyries to survive are Freya's. Though the Valkyries are strong warriors they who could handle themselves in a fight and sent fear into men because of their might there are some males such as giants, humans, dwarves, elves and others who sought after the lovely maidens. The Valkyries do not only help the dead into the next life but they help warriors in battle they heal them give them support and fight by thei sides. They also serve as guardians and protectors of the deities they serve and for the dead as well. While Valkyries do represent war and do enjoy bloodshed of enemies they also beings of beauty letting the fallen warriors see their beautiful faces creating beautiful plants with the dead bodies while the spirits move on. They represent lovely thighs like the new life after death or lovely the realms of the gods. Valkyries are beings for the sides of war and death like the scary side, dark side, horrible side, terrible side, honorable side, peaceful side, beautiful side, lovely side and the new life after death. While the one who die with honor go to the gorgeous realms of the gods the ones who just died with no honor go to the underworld the realm of the dead. While some think of the Valkyries as good helping the heroes during war even after when they die the people who aren't afraid of death go with them willing. While the ones who are afraid of death think of them as evil because the Valkyries took away their loved ones the people who are scared of death who refuse to go with them because they don't know what is next for them and they don't want to move because they are scared. The people who are against war or the enemies that the Valkyries fight also think of them as evil. The people who don't like war hate all the bad things about war like everyone else the Valkyries see the ugly sides of war and know that sometimes it is needed to defeat your enemies they also known that no matter how ugly the battles get those who do not die as cowards will be at peace when they die. The enemies that the Valkyries fight during times of battle don't like the scary ugly thinks they do in war as warriors they are honorable but they know the horrors of war and sometimes bring those horrors on their enemies. Valkyrie Possessions *Swords *Shields *Chariots pulled by winged horses *Bow & Arrows *Winged Horses *Spears *Armor *Daggers Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Mythology Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deities Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Harbingers Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Theology Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Brutes Category:Berserkers Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Heroic Species Category:Ingenue